NARUTO NAMIKAZE LEGEND
by naruto namiuzuma
Summary: Hinata not shy But loud And a prankster like kushina while naruto is Smart And good looking Like his father minato naruto knows the hiraishin NARU!HINA FUINJUTSU!NARUTO SMART!NARU GOOD!SASU


hi this is my second story

SUMMARY:Naruto taken the name namikaze-uzumaki instead uzumaki when he was born And The villagers respect him Hinata Is not shy She's A prankster and acts like kushina,naruto is smart,collective,strong like minato sasuke is good and made strong bonds with naruto. NARUHINA,SASUSAKU.

start

In A forest there was a blond boy 12 years old sitting in a rock he has spiky blond hair with bangs framing his face blue eyes that rivals the sea,and sky the most suprising features was the whisker marks in his face he wore the same shirt and pants his father wore when he was a child

'I guess its time to go to the academy'he though smiling and with that said he dissapeared in a yellow flash and appeared in his classroom when he appeared in the classroom Almost every girl's yelled 'NARUTO-KUN SIT WITH ME' He signed Everyday His fangirls would bother him he loves no one except

Konoha's White eyed prankster now everyone will think that the white eyed prankster made a love potion to make him inlove with her

naruto ofcourse hided this secret but a few friends know this they are : kiba,shikamaru,chouji,shino. and his best friend and rival Sasuke.

he loved her because she's not A Fangirl Type And he though hinata pranks we're funny and she was like his mother Sweat but also scary when you mess/doest listen to her.

then his thoughts were gone when the door opened to reveal iruka umino one of the academy inscructor

"Alright class please sit down and Stop Talking" iruka said then he looked at hinata who's still talking to her best friend ino and sakura "Hinata Hyuuga Stop Talking Please" iruka yelled at hinata

"oh come on sensei 6 years we're in the academy Listening Your Boring Lessons We need a Rest" hinata Yelled and iruka responded "believe me Hinata I Should Be The one Who needs rest"

"Whatever and is lady hinata To You!" She Yelled Outloud And Everyone In The Class Laughed Now Hinata Not Saying That Because She was the hyuuga Heiress But BEcause For Fun Of Course

iruka signed 'atleast This Is The day she will leave the academy and i can relax'

"Alright Team 7 Will Be Hinata Hyuuga"

'I hope Ill be the same team as Hinata-chan or sasuke'naruto though

"...Naruto Namikaze.."

At this naruto Fangirls Yelled "WHAT HOW COULD A PRANKSTER LIKE HER BE IN THE SAME TEAM AS NARUTO-KUN"

Hinata yelled back "Hey Its Not Like I Want to be the same team as Him"

'She doest want to be with me...she doest want to be with me'naruto repeated all overagain

iruka ignored them and Coutinued "Sasuke Uchiha.."

Fangirls yelled "HINATA'S A LUCKY GIRL!"

naruto Smiled "Guess we're in the same team Huh sasuke" sasuke smiled back "yeah and this is a oppurtunity To Get My Revenge On You Naruto" At that naruto Gulped remembering The day he embarassed sasuke

but was interrup by iruka as he coutinued "team 8 Kiba inuzuka...shino aburame...sakura haruno"

"Team 10 Chouji akimichi...Ino yamanaka...shikamaru nara"

"your jounin sensei will be here in any minutes now"

2 hours later

team 7 is the only team left

"THATS IT ITS ALREADY 2 HOURS AND OUR SENSEI IS LATE" Said Hinata waking up naruto from his dream"W-W-What An Enemy? Dont WORRY HINATA ILL SAVE YOU"

after a moment of silence naruto realized that his not in a dream and blushed

"what did you say blondie?" hinata shouted at naruto but luckily For naruto Their sensei came naruto made a relaxing face 'thank god' then sasuke whispered "your lucky naruto" hinata yelled stuff like YOUR LATE

"my first expression of you guys...you all boring " their silver/white haired jounin sensei said "now meet me on the roof"with that said he shunshined to the roof

"well see ya guys" naruto said dissapearing in a yellow flash while hinata and sasuke walked to the roof

"alright lets introunduce ourself ill go first" kakashi said then coutinued "my name is kakashi hatake my likes are...and my dislikes are something my hobbys is neither of your buisness my dream for the future is not important"

'all we learnt is his name'the 3 genins though

"you lavender eyes"kakashi said pointing at hinata

"my name is hinata my likes are pranking and ramen my hobbys is pranking my dislikes are arrogant people and dream for the future is to be the strongest kunoichi"

"good now you blondie" he pointed at naruto

"my name is not blondie is naruto namikaze my likes are ramen,and one girl that i love hobbys are training and making new seals dislikes are people who hurted my precious people dream for the future is to be...Strongest Ninja maybe? no my dream is to become the hokage"

'he has his father dream' kakashi though then pointed at sasuke "you next"

"names sasuke uchiha likes are sparring with naruto dislikes are stubborn people hobbys are training dream for the future is to find my brother"

'itachi' kakashi though

"alright meet me at training ground 7 at 7 and dont eat breakfast" then kakashi shushined

the next day...

"alright you're goal is to take this bells from me" he said handing 3 bells and they nooded font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"世博滑板蕔界面要知道 /span/font

"alright starting at 3...2...1!" then they hided in a tree all but 1

"COME ON SENSEI FIGHT ME!" hinata shouted at kakashi but he only responded "hmmm"

She channeled her chakra into her eyes then veils appeared around her eyes as she shouted "BYAKUGAN!" then she ranned into kakashi "8 TRIGRAMS 6 PALMS.." she puched kakashi "8PALMS 12 PALMS...16 PALMS" but the kakashi she puched was a bunshin all the time

'hmm she already reached 16 palms' the real kakashi though then he shunshined to find the others leaving a yelling hinata

then infront of hinata sasuke and naruto appeared naruto said "hinata-chan we need to teamup to get the bells"

"fine whats the plan Naruto?"

"alright the plan is..."

With kakashi...

'hmm where are they?' kakashi though but then he heard someone shouted "katon gokkayu no jutsu"

'hmmm imppresive' but he dodged the big fireball

"im Here!"hinata said activating her byakugan and used the 8 trigrams 16 palms

'gahhh' kakashi managed to dodge most of the hits then he was suprised to see naruto shouted 'rasengan' but he dodged it and hitted naruto but unfornately it was just a clone the real naruto tooked the bells and gaved it to sasuke,hinata each

"Im impressed your the first team that i passed" hinata then making a victory pose naruto just smiled and sasuke who smilling with his arms crossed

then naruto said "does this mean that we will do our first mission tommorow?

kakashi eye smiled "correct" then he shunshined himself

afterthat we can hear hinata's stomach growling

sasuke whispered to naruto "well naruto this is your chance to ask her for a date" naruto blushed then yelled "Hey hinata-chan do you want to eat ichiraku ramen with me? ill pay" hinata smiled "ofcourse im hungry anyways"

'This is my chance' naruto smiled "lets go then!" then he realized sasuke was there "hey sasuke you coming?" sasuke only responded "nah i dont want to disturb you and hinata bye"then sasuke shunshined

naruto : "lets go hinata"

hinata nooded and they both walked to ichiraku ramen and eated Naruto was suprised that hinata have a big appetiate for ramen

until hinata started to talk "why do you want to eat with me i'm a prankster anyway" naruto smiled "Well I like all of your pranking and i think your a beautiful girl hinata" then hinata blushed "S-so Y-you like me?" naruto responded "well i dont like you" then hinata was upsetted of course no boys will like her "But i Love You Ill do anything for you hinata-chan" then hinata blushed "y-y-you L-love me? when?" naruto smiled "since the first time i saw you" Hinata Blushed More and they talked to each other more


End file.
